


Scandalous Purchase

by HeroFizzer



Category: DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, F/M, Lesbian Character, Oral, lesbian character having straight sex, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The wealthy Mr. MacQuarrie had offered Scandal millions of dollars to sleep with him. Naturally, when given the cash she refused. When her team wasn't around, however? She had some second thoughts, especially as she hadn't been laid in some time. Millions to use an old guy as a sex toy? Why not? (Commissioned)
Kudos: 4





	Scandalous Purchase

“Forget it.”

Scandal Savage was offered a large sum of money by a wealthy old man, who clearly was smitten with her to some degree. It was clearly a lusting more than anything else, taking one look at her well toned body while she stood before him. She leered on as he pulled his hand out of the desk drawer, showing off how much money he had on him.

“You're seeing this, right?” asked the old man, sticking his hand out to show the chestnut haired woman just how much he was giving her. It was a large stack of hundred dollar bills, with Benjamin Franklin's face looking back at her, as if to tell her to go on ahead and take it from him. It was likely meant to represent a million dollars, though she would have had to check for legitimacy, should she take it. “That's a lot of money right there, young lady. Imagine what you could spend all of that on: several funds could be eliminated with my help.”

“And you want me to sleep with you in order to get that large wad of cash.” Scandal didn't feel she had to spell out the dilemma to him, yet there she was, indicating the means of prostitution he was delivering to her. “Let me be blunt with you: That. Is. Repulsive.”

Mr. MacQuarrie leered at Scandal, hearing her refuse his payment for her. The wrinkles atop his forehead furrowed with his eyebrows, a grotesque sight for her to endure. The other members of her team had taken offense to his offer as well, as he spoke so irrationally about his wealth. True, he could possibly save the homeless and feed a nation or more, yet he chooses to spend it all on lucrative ventures and flights of fancy. In his age, he likely used the same money he was offering the brunette now to offer other escorts in different parts of the country for sexual pleasure. Considering his age, there was a good chance that his wealth was also put into investments for little blue pills.

“Ma'am, I assure you,” MacQuarrie said, “this is a big mistake on your part. Perhaps if it was hundreds of millions? Just think what lives you and your ilk could live if you-”

“You say another word like that, and I'll deconstruct you! SLOWLY.”

As Deadshot and Catman held back the maskless Bane, Black Alice, Jeannette, and Ragdoll stood back in silence, letting everything else play out before them. The pause was a rarity especially for the bendy man, given he wanted to throw sarcasm at any moment, even with the expressionless mask he wore. All the while Scandal herself studied her attire, wondering what it was that made her the alluring one to such old money. She wore a simple pink business suit, a black t-shirt under her coat while showing off little of her legs from the knee-length skirt. True, it showed off some of her curves, yet at the same time he wasn't looking at her toned build underneath. There were others in the group that were assuredly more attractive than her without looking at her attire.

And, you know, there was the fact she was gay. There was no earthly desire to get with a guy with a realistic shaft, let alone one who was so old, close to death's door on his own dime. Yet as MacQuarrie kept his hand extended with that money, hundreds of millions in that one stack, he refused to take no for an answer. Even though he could see with Bane's rage that there was something wrong here.

“Yes, you're right,” said MacQuarrie as the other two members of the team kept their muscle from murdering him, “of course you're right. But I noticed that she didn't say anything just then. So what does that make me?”

Rolling her eyes, Scandal didn't know what else she could add. Even if the money offered was even more, it should have been obvious what her intention was. Rubbing her eyelid with her index finger, she showed her frustration easily. “So what's it going to take?” Scandal asked, her arms crossed as she kept her gaze on him. “Do we need to leave the mansion for good?”

“Likely so,” MacQuarrie said, “though I see the look in your eyes, it's saying that you want the money, but don't want to put the effort into gaining it.”

“There's a lot more going on with it than you're thinking,” Scandal said, pivoting on her heel, “but you know what, fuck it, if that's what it takes than I'm out. We're out. So let's get going, guys.”

Bane finally calmed down, with Deadshot and Catman finally letting him go. They reminded him that they'd be keeping an eye out for him, making sure that he didn't try anything funny now that she rejected his offer.

It was a lot of money she was turning down. But she had her team to think about, and they weren't going to allow him to offer her such ludicrous funds for a ludicrous act.

“That could have gone better for sure,” Ragdoll finally spoke up after stepping outside, “although at what point were you going to mention that you prefer the taste of tuna?”

“Rags, I will hammer you into the ground you're walking on,” Scandal said, not even giving him a glance in his direction.

“Say no more,” said Ragdoll as he mimed locking his mask's blank lips.

“He's got a point,” said Catman, “it's kind of surprising you didn't mention that part.”

“And what do you think would happen, Tom?” asked Black Alice. “That he was going to just stop? Five bucks says he would have gone for anyone else with the money.”

“Still more money than any of us has right now,” Ragdoll said.

“What's it matter?” Bane asked with a huff. “We're not taking that goon's money one way or the other, and we're better off without it. Right, Scandal?”

“Definitely,” Scandal said, her tone confident in the choice she made.

##

Although as she stared up at her ceiling while laying in bed, Scandal thought about that offer over and over: hundreds of millions of dollars. She might have considered that offer on her own, if the other members of the Secret Six weren't there with her. Knowing them, they might just have disowned her from the group if she went through with it in front of them. Even if she was unofficially the 'team mom'.

That was the key phrase to her: In front of them.

That money was far, far too much to resist. They were a family, and they stuck together through thick and thin, but even most families had that one teenager that snuck out of the house to get their fix and go against the rules. Yes, MacQuarrie was old, fragile, almost a zombie of whatever his former self looked to be, but for that money she'd stick it out regardless. Not to mention, her libido had been killing her over the last few months since Knockout had passed away.

That redheaded amazon was the only lover she had, and the one she was certain she'd want to end up spending the rest of her life with. But she had passed away some time ago, and never knew if she could ever find anyone else to love ever again.

True, the universe was weird in a way; other heroes and villains have come and gone, only to return to life one day as if they could just sneeze off their deaths. Scandal was sure that Knockout would be one of those people, and she could be happy ever after when all was said and done. But she wasn't here now, and the chestnut haired woman needed an excuse to just go out and have some excitement, even if it was at the expense of a wrinkly old dick and his shrunken raisin-like ball sack.

That decision had been made, then. Slipping out of bed, Scandal put on her normal uniform, revealing the tone in her muscle that the old bag had missed out on. It was mostly her abs and the biceps, but it was more than enough to see what MacQuarrie was working with. He was probably going to spring up at the first sight of such a tight outfit on her build, and it made her all the more curious what sort of package he had waiting for her.

It was tough to sneak out of the mansion, just because most of the Secret Six were doing their own thing rather than sleeping after that mission. Scandal managed it regardless, making her way back to the old man for a little work to get a lot of money.

Hopefully there'd be a little satisfaction for her to come out of it...

##

When she made her way past the gate, she saw MacQuarrie waiting for her at the top step, a weak, wrinkly smile along his lips. He gripped his cane hard to ensure that he was still standing, with Scandal's gaze on him as she marched down the way with aggression in her step.

“Had a change of mind, did we?” said the old man as Scandal finally stepped up to him.

“Let's just get this over with, all right?” asked the brunette as she folded her arms. MacQuarrie used his cane to bar them back down, taking a moment to ogle how tight her chest looked against the spandex, while her abs were shown off, exposed to the night air.

“Mmm, yes, very good...” MacQuarrie said as he licked his lips. “I had merely been drawn to your allure merely from the red hair, but I can see there is quite more to you than meets the eye.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Scandal said, making her way indoors even as MacQuarrie stood in place. “Let's just go to your desk, give me the money, do the thing, and we can both walk away happy we both got something out of it.”

MacQuarrie followed in after her, seeing that Scandal stood in the middle of his hall seeing a package for her seated on a chair. The brunette looked at it with a cocked eyebrow, curious about what was in it. “This for me?”

Nodding his head, MacQuarrie said, “Yes, it's something that I want for you to wear while I'm having my fun with you.” Rolling her eyes, the brunette grumbled at the fact it seemed to be all about his pleasure. To say nothing about the urges she needed to satisfy as well, but she supposed the old money bag was too set in his ways to understand women's needs all that greatly. “But you won't need to wear it until you're given the money,” he said as he led the way back to his desk.

There was a lot going on in her mind, notably how she could so easily take the money and run back to the Secret Six, robbing him of his hooker funds. But she needed this as badly as he did, and despite it all she was going to stick it out. The billionaire pulled out the stack of hundreds he had before, offering it back to Scandal once again. This time she swiped it from his hand, stuffing it into a pocket on her tight pants. Once it was secured there, she took the package and tore it open, studying the contents that slipped out from within.

“Lovely, isn't it?” MacQuarrie said with a creepy smug look on his leather lips.

“Uh, yeah. Really goes together.” 

“Well, put it on in front of me, wench.” MacQuarrie had removed the more gentle notions of his personality, revealing his true colors now that he had given her the money. Scandal grumbled, removing every bit of her armor off before putting on the attire he had seemingly picked out for her. Judging by the fresh smell and the tags that were still attached, it wasn't even something he had held onto for a while; he had ordered this practically in the last few days, likely preparing for someone else to wear it.

Upon adorning it, Scandal was led to a string of mirrors in his master bedroom, studying how it looked on her build. And it felt just as mismatching as she thought it would. The crop top was black, going down to her abs which were shown off quite well. But it felt like a t-shirt with the way she was wearing it. The one strap kept falling off her shoulder, as if it didn't fit well enough on her. She had fishnet stockings on, with matching leggings that strapped to them, and panties that seemed to fit the pattern of both well enough. But the crop top still bothered her, why it wasn't matching the bottom in some way.

There were three mirrors, all angled in such a way to show off her body at a different angle. She had seen that body everyday from every way, especially when Knockout was still around. She loved posing for her belle, feeling nostalgic for the days where she was around. The thoughts of watching her reach around to finger her pussy filled her mind, making her wet for the touch that only the amazon could provide...

Her thoughts of true passion were snapped from her mind, the voice of MacQuarrie coming back to her. “Well, my buff tramp? How do you feel? Comfortable?”

“It's...yeah, it's fine. Just fine.” Scandal said, studying her physique just a little further. The memory of Knockout gone, she couldn't help but pose in front of the mirror, just to see how it looked when she flexed about. MacQuarrie just looked on at her from behind, seeing how her panties rode up her ass like a thong. It was almost intentional on her part, as she pulled the side straps up so that she could see if it would slide between her lips and rub against the folds. It did at least feel good, arousing at most, just something to properly stimulate her and get in the mood for what she was about to deal with.

As MacQuarrie watched on, he started to drop his pants, licking his lips as he gazed at Scandal from behind. The muscle that was on display for him was just what his aging eyes needed to get his cock rising up, especially as he gazed on such perfect ass cheeks while her panties rode up the back. While the young brunette continued to ogle herself, the rich man approached her from behind, slowly walking over until he was able to get his rod between her legs.

Taken by surprise from the rub through her thick thighs, Scandal felt a jolt run up her body as she realized just how much length the wealthy old man was sporting. She had thought little of his erection until that point, believing that his twig and berries had likely withered away after so many years. But there it was, a big piece of meat sticking between her legs, and she looked down to see the crown poking out the other side. Her eyes were wide just to see how much heat was down there, able to push through her legs like that and show off. “Well, geez...”

“Impressed, are we?” MacQuarrie laughed, reaching around for her breasts. “I bet you'd like to let that get inside your pussy, wouldn't you?” Scandal groaned, the dirty talk sounding surprisingly dry coming from a meaty sack of bones like he was. Ironically, the only thing that had life in him was the slab of meat rubbing between her thighs. She wanted to say something snarky, but the way he pushed in against her chest was far more distracting than she'd like it to be, especially as he brought his leathery lips to her shoulder blade.

MacQuarrie continued, “Now you may have my money, but I still have some rules. If you want to ensure you keep that millions, you're going to do as I say. Are we clear, my bimbo slut?”

There was pause from Scandal, biting her tongue as she pursed her lips in. It was a struggle to avoid sharing where he could stick his rules, but she felt he was going to revoke the money before he could even state what his demands were. A hard squeeze into her chest finally prompted an answer, “Clear as a lightbulb.”

“First...no backtalk.” MacQuarrie said, dry humping the brunette as his cock continued to glide against her panties. You'll do everything I say until the sun comes up, no questions, only consent. Your freedom is limited to positions, and you agree to everything I ask of you. And no condoms. When the night is over, contraceptives are yours to use, but until then I'm allowed to cum in your babymaker as much as I please.”

Okay, that was something Scandal couldn't help herself from, hearing him try to talk in such a corny way that he took himself so seriously. Still, for as much as she wanted to ridicule him, she had to at least say something so that he didn't believe she was shrugging the old man off. “Yeah...yeah, I agree. That's all good for me.”

“Good, good. Now we're on the same page.” MacQuarrie happily slapped her ass, causing Scandal's back to arch as she felt another jolt through her spine. His other hand continued to massage her breast, feeling the firmness under the bra while she kept standing in front of the mirrors. Despite his age and likely strength, he made an attempt to push down on her shoulders, grunting and groaning as his weak hands trembled. It showed just how old he was that he was trying to get the brunette down to treat her like a fucktoy, but it was more a truth who should be in charge between them.

“My apologies,” MacQuarrie panted, exhausted from his efforts to show dominance, “but could you get on your knees and stick out those titties for me?”

Rolling her eyes, Scandal did as she asked, unable to say something about how pathetic he was. Temptation was there, and she would probably get pleasure from calling him names, but she wasn't about to lose out on the millions it would be worth. To start off, the brunette took his cock and shoved it under the bra, letting it rest against the fabric while it squeezed between her mounds. He probably meant for her to show off her breasts to him, but at the very least he seemed pleased with the feeling of his shaft within such an enclosed space. She made the most of it, pulling on the front of the crop top and tugging it downwards to give the cleavage a little jiggle.

From the looks of it, MacQuarrie liked what he was seeing, as she made good use of the assets even as they were secured in the top he provided. As it kept her tits close to his member, he was getting a good feel for the massage it gave him, though more impressed that Scandal was such an expert at what she was doing. In spite of her status, the old man would swear that she had done some of this before, wondering if she had been holding out her true potential as a sex worker.

While it pushed through the top, Scandal took note of how the crown grew closer to her face, seeing how it was getting right against her gaze. Deciding to make do with what she had to work with, the brunette managed to get her lips over the shaft, pushing down on it when it rose up. MacQuarrie was finally making good use of his body, thrusting the waist into her to help aid it closer to the orifice in question. The brunette was at least managing to get her tongue out to the tip, tasting the precum that oozed out.

It wasn't too fantastic, though Scandal could at least say that it was healthy and aged better than the man attached to it. His balls were swinging close to her chest while his cock remained strapped under her top, the fabric massaging away at his member while the veins pumped against it. The old man moaned loudly, his eyes shut as he took pleasure in treating the mercenary in a manner that only he could enjoy. But this wasn't under enough of his control, of course. As satisfying as it felt, he wasn't about to let this be their session all the way throughout.

“That's quite enough,” MacQuarrie said, “let's finally lose the top and see those tatas for real at long last.”

Removing her top, Scandal let her boobs hang out, squeezing them together to keep the shaft massaged by her body. It at least allowed her to get closer to MacQuarrie's shaft, nearing his ball sack while she tried to get more than just the glans into her mouth. She slurped hard on the tip, keeping her breasts close by holding onto her nipples while her cheeks caved in. It was a struggle to get more of the millionaire's meat inside her, though he seemed to enjoy the vibrations that it brings onto his skin. The nut sack continued to hang, swinging with every jut that the old man made while barely hitting her body. There was still quite a bit of fun to be had with the brunette, but he was ready to try something different. After all, he could only stand on his legs for so long.

To Scandal's surprise, the millionaire had a second wind to him, able to lift her off her knees in order to lead him to his bed. Before hitting the mattress, she expected a normal one, full of springs and layers of different padding made to feel comfortable to the bones. When she finally hit on her back, she was surprised to find that it was immensely bouncy, quaking about as if she fell atop a bowl of gelatin. It turned out to be full of water, which she felt was going to make this all the worse to deal with. How anyone thought a water bed was going to be arousing was her guess, but if it's what kept this bag of bones alive, she was going to just have to roll with it.

She had to admit, it was a good trap for keeping her down, as she struggled to properly sit upright on the watery mattress. Case in point, the millionaire was able to rest himself on top of Scandal Savage, mounting himself so that he sat on her torso, his flat ass atop her well toned abs while he placed his cock between her mounds. It was no different from when he was standing over her, though he showed just how eager he was to get himself off, prodding her cheek while she had her face turned to the side. He was barely giving her a chance to open her jaw so she could control his rod somewhat, lest she get it down her throat so hard that she started choking.

When she straightened her face to stare at the wealthy man, she felt the rod thrusting against her nostril, much to her irritation. It wasn't exactly a hole that she was willing to stick it in, though she could see that MacQuarrie was getting some ludacris ideas from that one push into the nose. Scandal shook her head with a leer, even though the agreement was to consent to everything. She only hoped he was kidding, as that sort of stretching would be immensely painful.

As a matter of fact, Scandal was certain that MacQuarrie was going to release his load soon. The brunette had to make certain that while he poked his rod against her mounds, that his seed didn't try to shoot its way up her nose. Grabbing her tits, she squeezed them away from him, managing to aim it right for her mouth. She gave it a hard sucking, giving him a leering expression all the while. The veins on his shaft throbbed hard while she massaged him, seeing him wince and groan while trying to hold himself back. It may only be the first climax, but he worried that every orgasm would make him more tired, unable to last until the dawn. He rolled his eyes back, sucking on his dried up lips while humping away at her chest. He did at least have one idea for himself while he still had his rod squeezed against such mountains.

MacQuarrie managed to bring her nipples together, then pinched them into one another. He then pulled upwards, much to the strain Scandal felt as a result. Her breasts were stretched to their limit, with the millionaire using her nubs to bridge them together. All the while he humped her chest harder, the glans sticking in and out of her mouth. She made sure not to say anything, letting the prudish old guy have his way before he came.

“You're going to look so delectable when I have you wearing my seed upon your face, you delicious slut,” laughed the old man, egging Scandal on to say something. She refused to do so, not wanting to cave into his efforts to make her show enjoyment of his actions.

The last few pumps into the lower portion of her boobs were fast and frequent, with MacQuarrie finally squishing them down before releasing his seed, pulling away far enough that Scandal had to keep her mouth open wide just to catch it. And while most of it landed on her tongue, most surrounded her lips, even getting on her chin as she angled her head to meet with the urethra as it shot out every string. Unfortunately for her, this didn't keep her nostril safe, as a ribbon of cum bounced off her upper lip before making its way inside one of them, much to her disgust.

MacQuarrie laughed at the sight of her nose blocked up by his jizz, though Scandal was quick to flare her nostrils just to get it out. That didn't make the small bit of humiliation any better, since it shot straight from her nose onto her breast. The sight was disgusting even for her, but she got over it quickly, much like the old man himself. As she cleaned up her face, all Scandal could think was how it was over at last, and they could move on from this...

Only for the second she could sit up on the water bed, MacQuarrie was waiting for her mouth, grabbing her red hair and pulling her into his shaft yet again. Her eyes widened as she felt it finally bulge against her throat, fitting his length all the way until the base bumped against her lips. His balls swung hard into the chin, getting some of his seed on the skin of his nuts. There was a bit more choking compared to before, as the millionaire seemed adamant to keep the rod close to her and ensure more of his jizz went into her orifice.

“Such an experienced whore,” MacQuarrie said with a grin, “able to use your throat to suck on cocks, yet you act like you've never taken such a stick in your life.” Scandal had at least experienced strapons of the size before with Knockout, true, but she honestly never felt someone get this aggressive with her mouth, either. She did her best to hold off her hands from pushing away from him, preferring to breathe through her nostrils in the hopes her airflow would be consistent. Every whiff of air smelt of jizz, reminding her that she had almost inhaled it in her nostril. She hated how the scent lingered, though the aged taste of his rod wasn't much better, either.

Scandal questioned how it was possible for him to get so erect so fast, though given how things worked around her she figured some sort of special ingredients had to be in those blue pills to keep his vigor up like it was. It was definitely as though she was dealing with a different beast from the man who couldn't even push her down to her knees moments before, now he was adamant in plowing his cock down her throat, ready to bust a nut in the next few seconds.

MacQuarrie's eyes rolled back in his head, the last few pumps moving faster against Scandal's face before keeping his hips close. Scandal felt the crown in the middle of her throat, trembling just two seconds before release. The feeling was uncomfortable for her even in the short period it lasted, then feeling burst after burst of seed make its way down towards her stomach. It was surreal that she could almost feel the trail of seed flow from her throat to her chest, though from there she couldn't feel every jizz ribbon splashing in her stomach. The millionaire trembled all the while, his teeth clenched together as he tried his best to hold himself up, fearing that every cum shot could be his last.

When the flow of semen finally stopped, Scandal pulled back until the rod popped from between her lips, a look of disgust in her eyes as she turned away from the aged rich man. She used her forearm to wipe the seed from her mouth, unwilling to taste any more of his aged spunk. In spite of the fact she was a lesbian, his cum had to be the worst thing she ever tasted, hopeful that other men were better in flavor.

“Now I'll at least give you a choice,” the old man said with a smarmy grin on his face, “you can either keep sucking my cock and nuts, getting more of that delectable treat on your taste buds, or you can let me pound that pussy into oblivion.” Again, his dirty talk was more grating to her ears than any cheesy dialogue she could imagine, but she supposed if she was given the choice, at least she wouldn't have to deal with the taste if she was to stuff it in her other pair of lips.

“Sit your ass down.” Scandal gave the order, only to let the old man know where her decision laid in that regard. With his rear seated on the edge of the water bed, the brunette squatted over his aged lap, guiding his rod against her folds. She hummed deeply through pursed lips, feeling the tip rub against her curtains until it was time to slip it in. Even after all the objects she and Knockout had used in their sexual escapades, this felt like a tight fit for her canal as it pushed the walls outward with its girth. She managed to fit the whole thing, but it made her rather tense throughout the process.

Scandal was quick to start moving her hips against the shaft, rocking away at the lap while she looked down at the old man. She kept glancing at the horrid haircut he had, likely done through his age and the loss of hair throughout his days. She was impressed, however, that despite the fact he was almost a sad sack of bones in flesh and nothing more that he was able to handle all the muscle that sat atop him. The brunette put her hands on his shoulders, giving her a little more pressure to move against him.

While working against his surprisingly massive shaft, Scandal huffed out air against his face while she felt the tip tickling against her cervix, the threat of it puncturing into her womb ever looming. Her breasts shook with every bucking smack against his waist, hearing the rub of skin on skin when she reared back. His gaze was particularly on her mounds, licking his lips while he saw her erect nipples in a circular motion, as though they spun with her bounce. He was unable to keep himself away from such lustful orbs, and had to have a taste for himself.

“Mmm, delectable tits you have,” said MacQuarrie, “such a waste if they aren't given any attention.” Without even letting Scandal say a word, he leaned into her chest and smothered his face between the tits, pushing so hard that she thought she was going to get rammed off by his bumpy forehead and lousy haircut. She didn't even bother putting her hands on his head to pull her into the chest; she was more hopeful that he would suffocate himself into her bust and from there he'd die and she could take more of his money and wealth before anyone knew what happened.

Alas, she wasn't so lucky. Somehow this guy was able to survive everything that was coming his way. Those really did have to be some kind of blue pill if he could be this virile.

Soon Scandal started to work her hips harder, riding his cock while she dropped her ass down on his lap just to get something out of his cock already. She worked the shaft hard, sitting with such mass from her muscle that she was hopeful that she could crush his balls with her firm derriere. He seemed to enjoy that quite a bit, at least judging by the muffled moans coming from his mouth while her chest muffled his voice. His hands moved down to her lower body, cupping her cheeks in his hands while making sure to give them a firm squeeze. He laughed like a little boy, pleased with himself as though he hadn't been with someone of her stature in so long. It was unnerving, though given her mindset she wouldn't believe that any man of his level of horny could react any differently to someone of her physique.

Of course, with how MacQuarrie started to heave against her mounds, she couldn't help but notice that his hips were sliding around on top of the mattress, which started shaking as the water sloshed around inside. Her balance was lost, forcing her to hold onto the millionaire while keeping him close, allowing her to push his head into her chest. Her hopes of him suffocating were rising, though that hope would be short lived.

When his crown spiked into her cervix in a manner unlike all of his other efforts, Scandal's eyes widened, her grip on the old man so tight she was certain his spine was going to dissolve into dust. She quivered as her fluids gushed out of her hole, drenching MacQuarrie's cock in her liquids. It was a hard squirting orgasm, causing her to vibrate atop his lap. It was more than enough to stimulate the shaft, and soon enough he would join the brunette in her climax.

Scandal hissed as she felt every shot blast inside her canal, though it never reached her cervix and pushed through towards the womb and other reproductive organs. Instead it bounced off, filling up her canal with his spunk while coating the walls and painting them white. She ended up biting down on her knuckle, hoping that it didn't lead to impregnation on her own time, either. She was used to a lack of condoms before, but that was usually with partners of the same gender. Having a guy, let alone this old man, inject his spunk was another story.

After that, there was a pause from both parties. Scandal brushed her hair back, feeling the sweat that had built up from it. Her skin was covered in a dampness, and she imagined MacQuarrie had to be the same. There was a brief moment where she heard no breathing from the old man, almost no heartbeat coming from his palms as they rested on her ass. Her lips thinned out with concern, actually worried for a period of time as she really did believe that the climax had killed him. Were that the case, at least she could call this an early night.

Then Scandal noticed how MacQuarrie rocked from side to side, throwing her off guard as she wondered what he was trying to do. She held onto him with some concern, as he shifted about on his ass like a turtle trying to rock itself off its back and onto its feet. She was right in that regard, as the old man soon shifted to one side so hard that she ended up rolling onto her back, laying on the bed once again. The millionaire grinned as he stared down at the brunette, his cock still stuck inside her muff. She was in the same position as before, though at least now she was thankful she wasn't tasting the rod and its aged musk.

Managing to hold her legs up, MacQuarrie started ramming away at her pussy, her vaginal fluids dripping out on his rod when he pulled away from her toned body. His brow furrowed to show how wrinkled his forehead was. His balls swung into her ass, hitting against her with an impactful smack. Her body jolted every time she felt his pecker push against her cervix, almost eager to fill her up within the source of all female procreation.

“That's a good slut,” he said, heaving through clenched teeth, “what a good filthy whore you are, keeping your pussy open for me to mate with. Just let me have the chance to dump my cum within that hole, and my offspring will be able to inherit all of my worth. With you taking care of it, of course.”

Scandal couldn't tell if he was still trying to talk dirty or just explain his own plans for the future, but either way he was really bad about it. Even if something were to happen with the lack of condoms, she was going to ensure that she didn't give birth to another generation of such a low-life, even if his money was good enough for the offer.

In spite of the fact she was laying on her back, Scandal tried to use the water bed to her advantage, sliding herself back and forth while pushing into MacQuarrie and his cock. As he was swinging away into her cunt, he met partway with her until their skin met with hard slaps. The sound echoed in his master bedroom, with his nuts hitting hard against her as well. He bit his lower lip, his grip getting as tight as it could on her ankles while giving her the best fucking a man ever could, mostly because he was the only one she had ever done it with.

She felt the veins throbbing against her canal walls, a surreal feeling after all the insertions she had inside her merely vibrating. It was odd for a rhythmic beating against her snatch rather than the constant friction of a singular tool. Either way, she had to admit it was quite stimulating, and the tool was doing enough for her that it got her off at least once in the night, at least so far.

She prepared herself for another blast of cum, her body jolting as he pressed hard against her cervix. Whether he knew it or not, he still wasn't close to puncturing it, and his jizz splashed against the entry to her womb once more. He had filled her up with so much of his cream, in fact, that it started oozing out from her folds, even as his cock remained lodged inside her vaginal tunnel. She felt this was a good time to test out her kegel exercises, flexing her muscles in the crotch to help loosen herself so that his cum would ride out of her even when he pulled out.

That wasn't the end of it, of course. To Scandal's surprise, when she looked at the time, she noticed that she had barely even spent two hours with MacQuarrie, and he had already dumped his cum in her at least four times within two of her holes. She had hoped time would fly faster for her, but it seemed that she was going to have to do her best to wear him down long before the sun could rise.

And there was still plenty of night left to go...

With his cock finally out of her snatch, his cock pumped out just a bit more seed, getting it on her inner thigh while watching it ooze straight out. It was a lovely creampie he just gave her, though it was almost useless if it wasn't going to get her anywhere. On her own choice, she rolled over on the water bed, struggling against the sloshing tide inside the mattress to get on her feet, sticking her ass in the air for the wealthy man. The millionaire laughed, amused at how she pushed out for him and his member.

“What a lovely backside,” said MacQuarrie as he put his rod between her cheeks, “it must have seen many a cock pleasured by such a well built whore.” The more he spoke of her like that, the more Scandal was frustrated by his words. If he wasn't already so close to the grave she would have ended him for his means of calling her such names. But still she consented to those words, knowing it would take that money off of her claws.

MacQuarrie started off by sticking his shaft between her cheeks, using the cum that remained on his shaft as a primer to smooth himself against her skin. He squeezed in on his cock by using her rear, massaging it to ensure that he could keep his cock fully erect yet again. The stamina of someone of his stature was amazing, even to Scandal. She had to give him props, whether it was a blue pill or his own sheer willpower, the fact he was willing to go another round or so gave him a little respect coming from the brunette.

While her back was turned to him, Scandal took the time to roll her eyes, waiting for him to just stuff his cock back in her and get it over with. She was tired of him still being up after all of this, and almost had to wonder if he really could stick it out until dawn. That was wild, even for her. She and Knockout could go for hours, but until sunrise? Hardly.

As MacQuarrie started to pump away at her ass, he pulled her back in by her waist, making sure he was comfortable with how he was plowing the woman. She could see herself in the mirror while she laid bent over on the bed, staring angrily at herself while the millionaire stood behind her. He was pleased as punch with himself, happy with the effort that had been put in to get to this point, all while his balls bounced against her clit. The rhythm he had was something he was happy with, as if he hadn't felt this good in years, nay, decades.

Even as he sheathed himself in her muff, Scandal at least derided some pleasure from his efforts, even if he was still determined to breach that cervix for his own reasons. It was likely to claim her as property, ensure that she had something that he could use over her. Try as he might, the brunette wasn't going to let that happen.

Grabbing her arms, MacQuarrie pulled back on them, lifting Scandal off the bed while her breasts hung over the water bed. Her eyes stared forward at the mirrors on the far end of the room, seeing the enjoyment from the millionaire's gaze. He was a narcissist for sure, proud of this moment in his life. As he felt his shaft swelling within her sheath, the brunette wondered how much longer it would be until he passed out, freeing her for the rest of the night.

The night went on. And on. And on. And on for Scandal, having to deal with the millionaire's cock slipping in and out of her cunt while she had been put into a variety of other positions, pinned against the walls of his bedroom, and bumped around while hearing his vocabulary on full display in regards to the many words he had to describe a woman of her calibur.

It had been hours since they started. Scandal was drained, and surely he had to be as well. Her hopes had been to wear the old man down, get him sleepy so that she could rush back to the team and get in bed before anyone noticed she was gone. But with an hour before the sun could come up, he showed little give. It was as if in spite of his age, he refused to give in.

Scandal had no choice but to go back to the original ordeal. She shivered as the taste returned to her tongue, thinking about it longer than she would like. But if it was all she could do to finally satiate him and get him the fuck out, then she would have to resort to it.

As they were near the bed once more, Scandal was finally able to push him onto his back, almost startling the aged man. She got down to meet with his cock, holding up the schlong in an effort to give him the sluttiest blowjob she could ever give. The aroma that came from his crotch was dry, dusty, as if he had long since lost the pheromones that created a musky odor from his body. She was going to have to ignore it, just to make him nut and pass out, even if it meant swallowing gob after gob of his jizz.

While she started to suck his crown to start, Scandal squeezed in on his balls with both hands, hopeful that in spite of the science she could get him to squeeze his juices out much faster. She slurped hard on the rod, her cheeks caving in once again as she tried her best to enclose the space and tighten on his rod. She even managed to get down to his base on her own accord, fixating on the oral aspect to finally make him release his seed.

“Yes! Yes, this is so much better!” laughed MacQuarrie, staring at Scandal in all her naked beauty. “This is the excitement I've been wanting. You're doing so...good...!” Scandal was at least amused, watching him tremble as he curled his legs in on the bed as he tried to hide just how excited he truly was in regards to the blowjob she gave him. But she wasn't going to be satisfied, at least not on the first burst.

The first cum shots came through to her throat, with Scandal bobbing her head up and down while she ignored the wails from MacQuarrie, sounding like a hound on its last breath. She took the jizz as it came down fast, almost like a streaming river as it trailed its way to her stomach. Every shot made him twitch as she bobbed her head about, still looking to drain him and his sack so he could finally give in.

MacQuarrie tried to sit up, but every hard suck from the brunette was hard for him to handle, his body fighting every which way while trying to urge her to stop. But no, she refused to give in, wanting to make sure that what was done was done, and she wouldn't have to worry further about coming to him for money.

Finally, after a few more shots from his staff, Scandal looked up to see that MacQuarrie had finally given up, passed out as his limbs spread out on his bed. He was snoring heavily, his eyelids shut as he had no further life in him. Well, he was breathing, so that was all that mattered to her.

With a sigh, Scandal grabbed her uniform and left, ensuring that the cash he had paid her was there in full. She took the additional gear that MacQuarrie gave her, thinking it might at least be something cute for her to hold onto, just in case. She left the mansion easily, deciding it was time to head home.

And thank god she did, because she could just see the sun coming up over the horizon.


End file.
